


Just the Drum Major

by Consulted_moriarty



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Adventures and fun!, All the AU, M/M, Marching Band AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulted_moriarty/pseuds/Consulted_moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Under the direction of Christopher Pike, we are pleased to present Enterprise High School's band, the Marching Scorpio's! Their 2013-2014 show titled "Adventures Under a Darkened Sky". Please welcome them to the field!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Drum Major

The morning started with a low groan eliciting from the Drum Major’s lips. Near seven in the morning and he couldn’t remember the last time he actually got a good night’s sleep. Well, that was the price of being in band and beginning Band Camp. Two whole weeks of this place, nice dorms and damp football fields from the morning dew. That’s where he stood currently, the grass of the field a bit tall from not being cut down in the past week- which resulted in the heavily moist blades of grass to cove in over his shoes, leaving his socks a bit damp. How long had Jim been standing there? At least thirty minutes. Drum Majors rose with the band Director.

Their day began exactly thirty minutes before the rest of the band’s day.

And just on cue, loud music-this year’s show on the loudspeaker-poured through the building behind him. He turned around, facing the building and watching bodies rushing past the windows, showing band kids struggling to get sleep from their eyes. Standing to Jim’s left was Spock, the second Drum Major. Spock was a year younger than Jim, but his sheer intelligence kept them at the same level. For being a 4A band, they were rather small. Nonetheless, three Drum Majors.

That being said just then, Jim and Spock both turned their attention to the third Drum Major entering the open field at that very moment. Leonard. Smartass, just like Jim. It was amazing how Spock managed to put up with the two upperclassmen and technically ranking leaders.  Morning “Roll call” was to take place before they all headed in for food, and Leonard was the one with the clipboard. Now, it wasn’t like they were worried about M.I.A. kids. If parents were paying this much for their kids to have the opportunity to be in this program, it was a given that no one would be running off. The reason this took place was because, in previous years, kids slept through the wake up time and were found nearly four hours later, stumbling onto the field with their pajamas still on.

The only other person arriving on the field before the band was the band director, Mr. Pike. Jim admired and idolized that man, as did many members of the band. Band directors were often the ones providing life changing opportunities.

And he changed Jim’s life, got him on track.

“Good morning.” Pike greeted the three boys, earning replies instantly. He moved to stand beside Leonard, the small group now turning to face the field at the slowly gathering crowd trying to work themselves into a block [formation]. Jim waved at some of the really familiar faces, ones he was a bit closer to than others. Nyota, for one, moving by to join the piccolos. And Hikaru Sulu moving back with the trumpets. Pavel (who was actually a doll until you pissed him off) was running (unnecessarily) to join the gathering Drumline. That was one thing that always got Jim considering it, how could someone like Pavel play the snare? Well, give him a snare and he’ll show you just how well he can play and why the Drumline _needs_ him. And one of the last closest ones, Montgomery (though Jim always just called him Scotty) gathering in over with the Front Ensemble. Again, someone that no one would put in front Ensemble. Until they saw him on the marimba.

“Alright, let’s get started.” Pike spoke up, looking over at the last few kids falling into block. Leonard cleared his throat, stepping forward and holding up the clipboard to begin the painstakingly long roll call.

To no one’s surprise, everyone was there. And everyone was starved. So when Mr. Pike stepped forward to begin in on what was planned for that day, Jim wasn’t surprised to hear people groaning. He was hungry too, but interested in hearing what was going on, enough so to actually tune into Pike’s words.

“…and after we finish warm-up and basics, we’ll spend some time in everyone’s sectionals. Drum majors and I will be circling about to help you get oriented to the music. An hour and a half will then be dedicated to full band practice before we break off for lunch.” A pause for some whoops and hollers, Jim was still figuring out why people did that. “All afternoon will be spent out here, working on your marching technique and getting accustomed to playing louder to make up for the distance between you and your crowd. And then dinner before the yearly bonfire.”

Now that drew cheers from everyone.

Bonfire, or what they called “Bond-fire” (Pretty self explanatory?) was one of the biggest things this band looked forward to. The second biggest thing was the Drum Major prank.

Now that was fun.

For the Drum Majors. The rest of the band usually suffered. Not extensively (Pike made sure Jim didn’t get extreme on the free-for-all of pranking the band) but it was always a laugh to have later. With that, the crowd split apart, everyone heading in a general direction back towards a common room for breakfast.

Jim jumped to stay up with Leonard, asking him how his summer had been when Spock caught up to them.

“…and her name is Jocelyn Darnell.” Leonard finished, apparently his new _crush_ being the highlight of his summer. Jim laughed, looking over at Spock.

“And you, how was your summer?” He spoke up, crossing his arms as they entered the building.

“Fine.”

The short reply set Jim on edge. Sure, Spock was typically pretty quiet but that had some tone hinting to a rather…down summer.

Well, band wasn’t there for nothing. Overlooking the suffering and such, it was life altering. A chance to be in something bigger than yourself.

Besides, he had never seen Spock smile. Not until he was up on that podium, not until he was _part_ of the music. Stepping into the common grounds for breakfast, Jim took lead of all the Drum Majors and rushed up to the line, grabbing a plate and smiling at the woman on the other side of the table. He was greeted with two pancakes, a piece of bacon, and an apple. Grabbing a bottle of water and the end of the table, he turned to spot the smaller group, moving towards them and sitting down beside Scotty and Uhura.

“Have you guys worked out the Drum Major prank for this year?” Hikaru spoke up from across the table, looking up at Spock and Leonard sitting down across from Jim.

“Not like we’re going to tell.” Jim laughed, looking to meet Spock’s eyes. Strange…he was keeping them downcast.

And for it being in the heat of August, he had no idea how the other was keeping that sweater on. Jim looked down, letting it go and asking for Uhura to pass the syrup.

“It’s supposed to be raining for the majority of this week.” Leonard spoke up, looking around at the group. “I’m hoping you all brought raincoats.”

“I did!” Chekov chimed in, beaming brightly from his spot before a tray loaded with food. Those drummers. Always taking the extra food they could get.

“I won’t be surprised when someone forgot their jacket. There’s always that _one kid_ in band.” Hikaru added, bringing the whole table to a laugh.

Everyone but Spock.

Which wasn’t that unusual, but his gaze appeared to darken even further and _that_ killed Jim’s laugh off faster than the rest of the group’s. What the Hell was up with him? He wasn’t touching his food and now sending gazes to the doorway. Jim exhaled softly, reminding himself to let it go. He looked down, taking a bite of soggy pancakes before grabbing his apple. Just as he was taking a bite of it, his attention was caught at Spock standing up.

“Not feeling so well, I’m going to go talk to Pike.” Spock took his tray, Jim’s eyes following him through the door before he looked the other way to see Pike sitting with other administration. _In the room._ Where the Hell was Spock going?

“Touch my pancakes and I’ll center the entire prank on you.” Jim warned the table, standing up and taking a step back just as Hikaru’s fork moved across the table, staking one of his pancakes and pulling it back to the other’s plate. Jim glared playfully, moving his pointer finger from one end of his neck to the other end before pointing at the boy.

And then he was walking away. Leaving the large room and faced with fading noises of a band having breakfast, one Drum Major was closing in on the other. Spock was quite far ahead, and Jim caught a glimpse of his hands when he was turning a corner. White knuckles. Jim was almost considering that Spock was going to snap that tray.

He heard a loud clattering noise, and it caused his pace to increase into running, turning the corner and stopping at the sight of what must have been the tray thrown at the wall. Smeared syrup and a single apple rolling away. Jim inhaled slowly, rushing past the scene and turning into the dorm room he shared with the other Drum Majors. Spock was in there, standing in front of the single window with his hands clasped together tightly behind his back. Jim cleared his throat, closing the door behind him.

“Bad day? Or…uh, summer?” He asked, crossing his arms and approaching to look out the window while standing beside Spock.

“You could say that.”

Well, that was all that really needed to be said. Jim looked down, pressing his lips in a thin line before turning to face Spock.

“That’s fine. And whether or not you open up on whatever happened, not my business.” He paused, inhaling slowly to begin what would be a lecture to the underclassman. “This is your first year as a Drum Major, and I believe you’re going to go far. But not with this attitude. When we step up around our band, our problems are below that of the band’s, okay? Everyone is looking up to you, which means you can’t be looking down. When you-“

“I know.” Spock cut in, taking his gaze from Jim’s shoes and flicking it up to meet his eyes. “I know what I am expected to do. I apologize for my behaviour.”

Jim smiled, waving away the apology with his hand. “You’ll be fine.” He reached a hand out, patting Spock’s shoulder before turning to leave the room.

“She’s dead.”

Well, that stopped the older boy instantly. He slowly turned around, one hand still on the door handle. “She...who?” He asked slowly, letting his hand fall so he could take a step towards Spock. The other turned towards him, gaze falling again.

“My mom.”

“Oh.”

Well, what the Hell was he supposed to say? He knew Spock, but not _that_ well. Not well enough to step forward and pull the other into a hug but he knew him well enough to know better than to turn and make this his chance to leave the room. “I’m…sorry.”

It was then Spock’s turn to wave away the apology. “I’m not looking for pity. Just thought you should…know.”

“Oh, of course.” Jim caught on with that tone, realizing what Spock was meaning. He didn’t mind keeping an eye out, keeping Spock in check if anything was…particularly rough. “Let’s…head back.” Jim offered, again stepping towards the door.

“I just need a moment.”

He took that as his cue to go, pulling open the door and leaving without a further word. Mostly because this was Spock’s deal and he didn’t exactly feel comfortable watching the other…break down? Or listen to him discuss his mother, anyways. Just because it would be a buzz kill to his day. And maybe that was selfish, but it wasn’t his business in the end of the day. Jim found an adult, explaining that a tray fell (somehow it fell to the wall) and that there was a mess in one hallway. She nodded her head and went to find some lingering janitorial staff to clean it up.

Jim had near ten minutes to inhale what breakfast remained (an apple and half a pancake) before everyone was moving out to the field. Jim kept his eyes out for Spock, seeing Leonard but not the other. He let it go, knowing that matters would fall into Pike’s hands if it was bad enough.

“Where’s Spock?” Leonard spoke up when they stepped onto the lush green grass of the field.

“Uhm…” Jim threw one more hopeful glance around, giving a breath of relief when he saw Spock approaching. “There.”

Jim flashed a small smile, turning to approach him. “Ready?” One single word asking a thousand questions. Spock gave a nod of his head, turning to face the band kids that were stretching with the Colour Guard instructor.

“Can you imagine how we will be going from this, today at Band Camp, to Final’s night?” Leonard looked over at the other two. “And we are the leaders.”

Well, that was a heavy thought.


End file.
